


At the Break of Dawn

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jin-Ae&Zoe are my ocs, Romance, im back baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Hiryuu and his dragons are off to meet a very special friend of Shuten's.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Hopeless

Zoe had seen a lot of things and hopeless cases in her day but her adopted daughter was one of the worst nurses she had ever trained. 

“Jin-Ae,” Zoe barked, “If you are just going to make things worse, then just get out.” 

Zoe really didn’t like snapping at her but she also didn’t need her cutting of blood flow to the patients' limbs. The clinic was right in the middle of a thriving city. There were rumors of this becoming the fledgling nation’s capital. After the whole turning Lord Hiryuu into a human fiasco, she just wanted to rest with her family. Shuten had joined the army two years ago and was rising up the ranks fast. If he could just get that temper and drinking under control… 

Zoe busied herself with her clinic, wanting tomorrow evening free because she had gotten a letter from her adopted son saying he was stopping by and she hadn’t seen him in awhile. Zoe smiled and sent off her last patient for the day and closed up the clinic. Jin-Ae was pouting while waiting for her outside. She sighed, “Zoe dear, I’m sorry.” 

“Its fine, Jin-Ae,” Zoe smirked, “Listen, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, your’s just isn’t being a nurse. I’m sure that smooth tongue will come in handy one day.” 

“Still… I want to help,” Jin-Ae blushed, “Its unbeautiful of me to be a freeloader, Zoe Dear.” 

Zoe shook her head, “Please, sweetie. You know you’re welcome in my house until you can find a way to safely support yourself.” 

“You mean get married,” she said bitterly. 

“No,” Zoe rolled her eyes. 

“I just don’t see myself getting married. It would be horrible to deny the world of my beauty. I, at least, want a man, if I have to marry, that will be like your husband and not limit me,” she muttered. 

“That’s fine, Jin-Ae,” Zoe sighed, “I told you, I don’t care if you get married or not. I just want you to be happy. I don’t know why your mind instantly goes to getting married.”

“Because that's what’s the stupid nurses push,” Jin-Ae huffed, “They’re always asking me when I’m going to settle down. Well! When I tell them I don’t want to they just laugh! They say I can’t make it without a husband and someone has to put a leash on me because you don’t. They talk horrible about your parenting skills and it burns me up.” 

Zoe giggled, “I’m flattered, really, but honestly Jin-Ae you have to learn to let it roll off of you. You and Shuten turned out fine, you’re both just a little spirited.” 

“Still,” she huffed. The seventeen year old opened the door and held it for Zoe. The house was small. There were two bedrooms down the hall and a bathroom. The front door opened up to the living room, which had a couch, end table, and a tall bookshelf. The table was always full of books and trash of different kinds. The house was a bit of a mess because they had a busy week at the clinic. More and more people have attacked the city and the militia kept getting hurt, so Zoe had her hands full with the half dead men that kept getting dragged in. 

Zoe sighed, holding out her hand she whispered the spell, “ _ Hoc est emundare.”  _

_ _ The spell cleaned the house instantly. Jin-Ae gave her a questioning look. Zoe smiled, “Your brother is coming by with some friends tomorrow. I’m meeting them at the clinic and we are eating here afterwards.” 

“Are they cute,” Jin-Ae asked.

Zoe shrugged, “I don’t know. He never mentioned who they were in his letter, but no fucking the guests.” 

“Aw,” Jin-Ae batted her eyes at Zoe, “Please Mom?” 

“Don’t please Mom me,” Zoe huffed, pushing Jin-Ae’s face away from her shoulder, “Don’t screw the guests.” 

“Alright, I’ll behave,” Jin-Ae smirked. 

The next day passed quickly because of the influx of injuries. Zoe also helped deliver a couple of children. She was coming back from one of these, wiping the blood off of her hands as she looked up and her jaw dropped. It was Shuten alright, but his green eyes and jet black hair had been replaced with emerald green hair and amethyst eyes. Zoe tensed, gritting her teeth as rage took over her body. She shook her head and took a breath, “Shuten, what have you done?”

“Mom please,” Shuten held up his hands, unsure of what he had done this time, “Listen There are some idiots I want you to meet.” 

“If my suspicions are correct,” Zoe muttered, her cheeks blushing a bit, “I know a certain redhead in your company.” 

Shuten was oblivious to the blush, dense as usual. Jin-Ae, at that moment walked in from the back. She froze when she saw her brother. Jin-Ae blinked once. Twice. Then shook her head and rubbed her eyes, “Did… you pass out drunk so long that you grew moss in your hair?” 

“No,” Shuten growled, “I have been chosen by the dragon gods to protect a very important idiot.” 

Jin-Ae blinked, “What do you mean?” 

“Yo Greenie, what’s taking so long,” a white haired man walked into the lobby of the clinic. Zoe frowned as three more multicolored heads popped in behind the white haired man.    
“Rykouryuu,” the blonde one called in, “What is this place? Where is this mother of yours?” 

Zoe immediately smirked when the familiar redhead walked in, “Oh, Lord Hiryuu its been awhile.” 

“Zoe please,” Hiryuu groaned, “Hiryuu is fine. I didn’t know Shuten was talking about you.” 

She nodded, “Yes. Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready.” 

Jin-Ae had gone uncharacterisically silent, her wide eyes trained on Hiryuu. Zoe had walked off, leaving Jin-Ae and the dragons alone. Shuten turned to his sister and rose an eyebrow. Her eyes snapped to a nearby bed, she frowned… That cot wasn’t filled before. 

She walked calmly over as a man sprang from the bed, knife in hand, aiming it directly at Hiryuu’s throat. Before the four dragons of Kouka could react, Jin-Ae had grabbed the man’s wrist and pinned him to the ground with her high heel in his back. Jin-Ae’s flirty grin grew, “Oh~, its unbeautiful to attack a man behind his back, and faking an injury no less.” 

Her audience was wide eyed. The Seiryuu was the first to speak, “Rykouryuu… just WHO is this girl?” 

“My older sister, Jin-Ae,” Shuten groaned, coming over and pinning the man with his foot for Zoe to deal with. Jin-Ae nodded and walked passed his three personal guards and got up close to Hiryuu. She grinned and pinned him to the wall he was standing in front of. Jin-Ae’s flirty smile returned as she placed one hand on his shoulder, tracing it down his arm, “Oh, yes. I want you.” 

Hakuryuu and Seiryuu looked like they were about to have twin strokes. Ouryuu got a very deadpan look and walked out, like he couldn’t handle the situation.Shuten had busted out laughing. Hiryuu tilted his head, not quite getting what she was saying. Zoe had just walked in to Jin-Ae feeling up the new King of Kouka and turned very red, “JIN-AE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM.” 

Jin-Ae pouted and pulled back. Looking back at Hiryuu, she gave him a wink and scampered off before Zoe could fuss at her. Zoe ran up, still very red, “King Hiryuu, I am so sorry.” 

“Zoe… what did she mean by that,” Hiryuu asked, still new to human customs and sayings. 

Zoe smacked her forehead in exasperation, “I’ll explain it later. First, let's deal with him.”

After the man was handed over to the proper authorities, Zoe and the dragon warriors went to her house where the food was waiting. The group walked inside and Jin-Ae came from upstairs. She had cleaned up. Her hair up in a complicated bun and makeup. She had on her formal kimono and had put on some perfume. Shuten looked bored, “Sis, why in the world do you look like your headed to a wedding?” 

“We have the new King of Kouka in our home, brother dear,” Jin-Ae flashed a grin, “I am simply looking my best.” 

Zoe, on the other hand, was having none of her shenanigans and grabbed her by one of the parts of her hair that hung down and dragged her to another room. She gritted her teeth, “What are you doing? This isn’t some guy you met on the street for some quick fun, this is Hiryuu! The new King of Kouka, the crimson dragon god in human form. You cannot just seduce him for a night!” 

Jin-Ae closed her eyes, looking a bit hurt, “Zoe dear… how do I win him then?” 

“What,” Zoe asked, a bit taken aback. 

“I want him… Like… I know that love at first sight thing is stupid but I really think I felt it,” Jin-Ae said, blushing for the first time since Zoe could remeber. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks, Zoe’s shoulders drooped, “Y-You’re serious about this aren’t you?” 

Jin-Ae nodded, “Zoe dear… _Mother please_. I-I think I’ve fallen for a god.” 

Zoe groaned, “Figures…”


	2. Antirrhinum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiryuu and Jin-Ae get closer as time goes on

Jin-Ae spend the next few weeks with sticking close to her mother. Zoe was close with Hiryuu, using her mage status to help with certain duties and tasks for Hiryuu. The castle project was underway in no time. Zoe’s magic transporting materials the easiest task anyone had seen. Jin-Ae flitted back and forth, running messages to Hiryuu and Zoe when the need arose. She really did not know how to talk to the new king. Flirting went over his head, so much so that her brother laughed at her trying. All she got was a cordial nod and a bright smile that made her practically swoon like a schoolgirl. She shook her head, a grown up woman should have better control of herself…  
Clutching the note to her chest, she ran across the construction site. Of course, Zoe could have just teleported the note to Hiryuu, but then there went her excuse to see him. She huffed, slowing down and trying not to look out of breath as she approached the young king. His dragons surrounded him as always. Jin-Ae had half a mind to joke that he was married to his dragons, but thought against it, knowing it would cause another fight between her and Shu-Ten. Zoe had threatened to skin them both if they broke out in a fight again. Seiryuu…. No, Abi, stood to the side, surveying the progress that the stone masons were doing. They really were doing an excellent job.  
Shu-Ten and Guen stood in front of Hiryuu and Zeno stood beside him. The cute little Ouryuu looking at everything with a sense of amazement. It was crazy to think that Abi was younger than this cutie. Maybe his noble upbringing, Shu-Ten mentioned Abi was nobility.  
“Oh, Hiryuu Dear,” Jin-Ae called out in a sing-song voice, “I have a message from Zoe!”  
The five instantly turned their gaze on her as she expertly spun around Shu-Ten’s attempt to make her stop and in front of Hiryuu.  
Hiryuu laughed at her antics, shaking his head, “You and your brother are very cute. Makes me want to meet the rest of your families what are they like? Hm? Zeno? Abi? Guen?”  
Guen shrugged, “I have an older brother that runs the family business with my mother and father. We are from a small port town, really nothing special.”  
“Father is a noble in the west,” Abi replied, bored, “My mother died when I was born so I have no siblings.”  
Hiryuu frowned hearing that, but did not comment as Zeno spoke up,”I have an older brother and a younger sister. My father was a soldier. I worked as an alter boy before drinking the dragon’s blood. I sent back what I could to my family, but they considered me weak for working in a temple…. I guess my father would be proud now. I have not really stayed in touch.”  
“What about you two,” Guen asked Shu-Ten and Jin-Ae, “Any other relatives? You mentioned Zoe adopting you.”  
“She did,” Jin-Ae answered, glancing over at Shu-Ten wondering how much he wanted them to know. Shu-Ten shrugged, “We were starving and stole out of the garden she had out of desperation. Zoe caught us and this one,” Shu-Ten jabbed a thumb at Jin-Ae, “Begging for her to be killed instead of me as punishment. I remember, Zoe looked horrified at the state we were in. She took us in, gave us clothes, food, and shelter. I started calling her Mom. The rest is history.”  
“That’s such a sweet tale,” Hiryuu smiled, “She’s always had a kind heart.”  
“So,” Zeno asked, “How did you meet this Zoe girl?”  
“Oh,” Hiryuu laughed, “She’s the one that turned me human.”  
Guen, Abi, and Zeno looked very surprised at that. Abi’s golden eyes wide with disbelief, “Wait… who is she?”  
Shu-Ten snorted, “She’s a mage. Plain and simple.”  
“Not so simple,” Jin-Ae said, flicking her brother’s forehead, “Zoe is… an immortal. She’s very old and very powerful. Two thousand years old, right?”  
Shuten nodded, “I believe that is what she said.”  
“Yes,” Hiryuu confirmed, “She’s an old, powerful force to be reckoned with, but so kind. She told me once she was determined to not let the years turn her bitter. I’ve known her for about four centuries now.”  
Jin-Ae nodded. Zoe had told her that much. The mage did not really keep secrets persay, more like she forgot about things. Zoe was the most air headed person she had ever met, forgetting to eat or sleep sometimes and important dates or events. Jin-Ae really worried for her wondering what would happen if they had left. Jin-Ae sighed, looking up at Hiryuu as she handed him the note.  
He gladly took it and then frowned, “Are you tired from running across the work site? Do you need some water? Shu-Ten, mind getting your sister some water?”  
Rolling his eyes, Shu-Ten did as asked of him. Jin-Ae smiled, “Please, Hiryuu Dear, as much as I love making Shu-Ten work, I’m fine.”  
“Nonsense,” Hiryuu flashed one of those breathtaking smiles, “Drink some and stay ahead of dehydration, okay? Can’t have my beautiful messenger passing out, right?”  
Jin-Ae blushed profusely at Hiryuu calling her beautiful, “You… really mean that?”  
“Is that okay,” Hiryuu asked, “I’m still learning human customs and you call yourself that all the time so…”  
“No. No. It’s fine,” Jin-Ae smiled. So he just called her that because she called herself that… Not because he really thought so. Her chest felt like it was being squeezed as his attention turned to the paper.  
“Here,” Shu-Ten shoved the cup of water in front of her face, breaking her view of Hiryuu. She scowled, grabbing it and muttering a thank you. Jin-Ae took the cup and sipped on it, studying him as he read over the note. He walked over to the table and wrote out a reply to her mother. He gave her a smile that threatened to stop her heart and handed the note back to her.  
Jin-Ae nodded and ran off. She let out a slow breath, “Come on, Jin. He’s just a guy…”  
The construction of the castle went well. It was finished in record time, thanks to Zoe. Jin-Ae stayed as Hiryuu and Zoe’s confidant between them. She had gotten to know him better. He didn’t get the idea of favorite colors and had a hard time grasping the fact that there were different manners for different groups of people. Jin-Ae was such a regular face that the guards did not think twice about her running into the castle.  
This particular day Jin-Ae had promised to get him some clothes for his coronation ceremony. The fancy robes clutched to her chest, she ran through the massive halls to try and find him. She followed the sound of bickering and saw that the dragons and Hiryuu were talking near the training grounds. She smiled at them, giggling at Zeno’s insistence that he wouldn’t make a good leader. Her eyes widened as Zeno gashed his hand open, taking a step out to check on the young dragon until Guen exclaimed it was all healed!  
Jin-Ae furrowed her eyebrows, so was that the power of the Ouryuu? Little Zeno always seemed so normal. Hiryuu suddenly hugged the boy and gave him the amulet that was always around his neck. After another round of teasing… or maybe he was just being clueless again, Hiryuu walked off and spotted Jin-Ae.  
“Hello, Jin,” Hiryuu smiled, “Did you get those clothes? You know you didn’t have to…”  
“Please, Hiryuu Dear, I don’t trust anyone else to pick out your clothes. They just wouldn’t pick out anything that would compliment you,” Jin-Ae insisted.  
Hiryuu grabbed her hand. Instead of going up to his quarters for the servants to dress him and measure for alterations, they headed out to the garden. He grabbed the clothes and folded it to place it down on the wall of the flower bed.  
Hiryuu brushed his hands over a patch of snapdragon flowers, “Antirrhinum… They’re the dragon’s flowers. I think that would be a cute nickname for you. What do you think?”  
That caught Jin-Ae off guard. She turned bright red, “I mean, I like it. It’s elegant…”  
“Are you embarrassed,” Hiryuu asked, knowing what that red usually meant due to Jin-Ae’s constant teasing of Zoe.  
“No, just… a bit flattered,” Jin-Ae said, fidgeting.  
Hiryuu took a breath, suddenly looking nervous himself, “Listen, Jin-Ae, I have something to ask of you. I’ve been talking with Zoe… and a bunch of the nobles have been asking if I was going to take a queen. The only person that came to my mind was… well… you. There have been a couple of noble girls that was introduced to me, but none have the same light as you do… So… Zoe said I should ask to court you. She said usually I would ask your father, but… um,” He blushed, shaking his head, “You are your own person. So…Antirrhinum, may I pursue your love?”  
Jin-Ae felt like her heat was coming out of her chest. She squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him and nodding. Jin-Ae felt tears run down her face, “I would love nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH Happy New Year Kids! I love these two so much. Please leave a comment if you liked the new chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Wait? What is that? Mal is alive? Sh-She still writes?  
Yes I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Three family members were put in the hospital then I got an F as a result of that so I've been busting my butt to raise that grade. I now officially have a C and might end with a low B if I keep it up. I am going to be dead by the end of the semester but my friends reminded me that I am not a machine and need some time to myself. SO. I've devoting an hour a day to writing. The result is this lovely series.  
Some background info:  
Jin-Ae is a character of mine and Rollzero's creation. She is a past reincarnation of Jeaha. yes this is a Yona/Jeaha pairing fight me. I really do love the idea of Hiryuu having a flirty and diplomatic wife to help him learn human relations and culture. SO, that's were I am going in this direction.  
Zoe is a character of my own creation. More will be revealed about her later on in time but for now, she is Shuten and Jin-Ae's adopted mother and an old friend of Hiryuu.  
Since I am putting time aside to write this for my own mental health this will be updated regularly (cheering in the background) along with a couple of others (like my mermaid Zeno and assassin yun AUs)


End file.
